


St Patrick's Day

by Kai517_TeenWriter



Series: Holiday One-Shots: Co-Ladies-In-Waiting [2]
Category: Tangled (2010), Tangled: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: Co-Ladies-In-Waiting, F/M, Holidays, One Shot, St. Patrick's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 22:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14223240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kai517_TeenWriter/pseuds/Kai517_TeenWriter
Summary: Varian comes to Cassandra's rescue on St Patrick's Day.





	St Patrick's Day

**Author's Note:**

> This one is just weird. Weirder than my other stories. XD

"Urgh! Stop. Pinching. Me!" Cassandra yelled at the girl who had just passed by, "I don't care that I'm not wearing green, but you should take into consideration-"

Varian walked up to Cass and gently tapped her on the shoulder. She whirled around, looking furious.

"I thought I just told everyone not to pinch me."

"First off, I didn't pinch you," he said softly, scratching the back of his head, "that was a poke. Big difference."

Cass rolled her eyes but let him continue anyway.

"Second... I just wanted to give this to you. Like a... Like a pinch protector, I guess."

He handed her a bright green armband, which she held at a distance and stared at in disgust. Varian bit back a laugh.

"It's brand-new, Cassie," he assured her, "it's never been used before, trust me."

"Okay... How am I supposed to wear it?"

"Just tie it around your arm."

She moved her arms quickly, trying (to no avail) to wrap it around her arm and tie it.

"Here, let me help you," Varian said after a while, already busy securing the knot, "it is kind of hard to do on your own, huh?"

She nodded as he finished off the knot. She smiled a little and thanked him. He nodded, too, and quickly kissed her cheek before leaving.

* * *

**Disclaimer: from that moment on, Cassandra didn't get pinched for not wearing green (yay, Cass!). In fact, every St Patrick's Day from then on, she wore the green armband- which Varian always helped tie on- and proudly wore. It became something that was often associated with Cass, especially around March.**


End file.
